


Coffee,sir?

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costumes, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Sex on Baker, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Sherlock is a Sex God, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne





	Coffee,sir?

Sherlock Holmes was getting into Baker, something wasn’t going well there was noises inside. Upon entering, he saw a girl dressed as a maid sitting in his armchair, her uniform was very short, cut to the body, black and white, low-cut and her skirt only covered her arse. She had laces and lace stockings, and black high-heeled patent leather shoes.

Her brown hair was loose and cascaded down her right shoulder. Her thin lips were make up of a passion red. Her eyes were outlined in black. Her gaze contained pure lust.

"What are you doing, Molly?" Sherlock asked, trying to calm his heartbeat, his pulse quickening more than normal and an electric current flowing through his body.

"Welcome, sir" She said, getting up slowly, her heels making a very sensual noise. She stepped behind Sherlock and removed his overcoat, touching his shoulders and arms with her fingertips in the process.

Sherlock watched her movements. Her gaze wasn’t sweet Molly's, at all.

"Coffee, sir?" She said, unbuttoning his sack, his whole chest touched with her fingertips.

Sherlock swallowed and surprised himself with his own words.

"Coffee, Molly, now" He said looking into her eyes, the lust they contained was desperate.

"Of course" She said, pulling the sack from his shoulders, then retired to the kitchen.

Sherlock sat down in his chair and watched her move through the kitchen. Her skirt was very short, too short. Could see her knickers, all lace. He began to deduce what she might have worn above.

He felt his crotch begin to bother him.

 _“Calm down”_ He thought.

Molly returned with a coffee in her hands and gave it to him. Sherlock watched her.

"Blow it"

Molly did exactly what he told her. She blow it slowly and softly, always looking at him without blinking. Sherlock didn’t blink either, he put a hand on his chin. Then he drinks the coffee.

“I will continue cleaning, sir” said the maid.

Molly began cleaning the mirror, raising and lowering her hands by sliding them on it, her skirt rising each time. Sherlock saw her legs, they were perfect and looked soft. He wanted to get lost among them.

Sherlock finished drinking his coffee and Molly approached.

"Don’t you think you should take a bath, sir?" She said, putting her right knee between his legs, brushing his cock with it. Sherlock swallowed. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"I can unbutton it by myself"

"You can stop me when you want, sir" She said, bringing her body closer to his.

"I don’t like you disobeying me, Molly" He said raising his head to face her.

"Sorry sir ... I hope you don’t punish me for my recklessness"

Sherlock's eyes widened. "I'll do Molly, stand up"

Molly bit her lips and stood in front of him. Sherlock got up from his chair and headed for the door, locked it. He felt Molly's breathing change.

"You really deserve a punishment, I don’t like being answered in a bad way" He said surrounding her. "Who said your uniform has to be so short Molly?"

"Don’t you like it sir?" She asked, her head down, Sherlock still walking around.

"I like it, I like it very much…" He said, releasing the bun that had his white apron, it slid down on the floor. Molly swallowed.

"What are you going to do to me, Mr. Holmes?" She asked as she felt Sherlock standing behind her.

"Everything" and kissed her neck. Molly closed her eyes.

His hands rested on her waist and rose to her breasts tightening. Molly moaned.

"You cannot moan, not a single noise, Molly" said the detective, pressing one hand to her breasts and the other in her stomach.

"I ... I'm sorry, sir."

"Sir what?" He said lowering his hand from her stomach, lifting her skirt a little to touch her thighs.

"Mr. Holmes" She said almost in a groan.

"All right, Molly, turn around" he said, taking his hands off her.

She turned and could see the bulk in Sherlock's pants. "Take off my shirt"

She unbuttoned all the remaining buttons and slipped the shirt around his shoulders, which fell to the floor. "Take off my belt Molly"

She slowly slipped the belt to remove it and with one of its tips caressed his cock. Sherlock looked into her eyes without blinking, she was looking at his. " Keep doing it" Sherlock said. Molly continued to stroke him and put her hand up, caressing the length of his cock with her hand.

"Stop" Sherlock said and turned her body, she was on her back again and began to lower her zipper slowly, she had no bra.

"You're not wearing a bra, are you wearing knickers?" He asks, lowering her uniform down her shoulders, exposing her breasts.

"Yes sir, I have it on" She said closing her eyes as she felt Sherlock's hands on her bare breasts. His lips kissed and bit her neck. "Oh God"

Sherlock led her to the wall near his closed door, made her back there and began to kiss her neck. Molly ran her hands over his back.

"I want to kiss you Molly, but you don’t deserve it, you deserve to be punished"

"No, please, sir, kiss me, please kiss me" She begged.

Sherlock squeezed her breasts and brought his hands to her face, came up to her and kissed her passionately. Sherlock hit her against the wall as his tongue found hers. Molly moaned.

The kiss lasted forever, they devoured each other, their hands were everywhere.

"I want to fuck you, Molly, you don’t deserve it, but I will."

"Please do it sir…"

Sherlock down his hand to her crotch and slip it by her knickers.

"Very very wet Molly, what shall I do with you?"

"Whatever you want sir ... please ..."

"Please what?" He said as he slid a finger inside her and with his thumb massaged her clit. Molly groaned even louder.

"Aaah ... I don’t know Mr. Holmes ..."

Sherlock inserted another finger. He started to get them in and out. He felt Molly unfastening his pants and fell to the floor. Increased the movement of his fingers faster. Molly was a mess of groans. She managed to lower his boxer too and took his cock and moved her hand up and down quickly.

It was Sherlock's moment to moan. He felt Molly take his hand from inside her and slide her body down until it was in front of his cock. Sherlock down his head to look at her. Without a minute to lose, she thrust his cock into her mouth.

"Oh God ... Molly"

Molly ran her tongue all over his cock, sucked it hard and nonstop. Her hands massaged his balls and touched his cock. Molly didn’t take it from her mouth, just to breathe a little and continue to do it quickly.

Sherlock rested his hands and head on the wall, with his gaze on her, was still kneeling sucking him uncontrollably. That sight made him moan. Molly grabbed his ass and Sherlock began to thrust her mouth.

"Oh shit ..." he said closing his eyes. "I can’t…"

The pace was fast, he fucks her mouth and she sucked and moaned without control. Sherlock took her head and continued to thrust her.

"Faster sir" moaned Molly.

Sherlock made a superhuman effort to slow down the onslaught, he was funcking her mouth uncontrollably. The moans increased until he stopped her and broke what was left of her clothes violently, turned her around and opened her legs to snatch her knickers.

He took his cock quickly with his hand and introduced her until it was completely filled. They moaned.

"Oh fuck, fuck" said the detective. With that he began to thrust her against the wall. His breath hit her neck.

"Oh God, please continue… stronger" beg Molly.

The sound of flesh against flesh flooded the living room. Sherlock had lost control of himself, he was a lunatic who just wanted to be inside this woman and thrust her up with all his might. It was what he did, he continued to thrust with all his strength, until Molly come, Sherlock turned her and lifted her off the floor, she put her legs around his waist and he took his cock to continue thrusting her against the wall.

"Yes, like that, I want more, faster" Molly said as Sherlock rested his face on her chest and moaned.

He began to kiss her passionately on her lips, they gasping for breath, still pounding and the moans were trapped in the other's mouth. Sherlock continued to carry Molly and took her to his armchair.

She put her hands on the back and her knees on the seat, Sherlock took her waist and she lowered her back slightly to support her face in the back.

Sherlock thrusted her so hard he thought was going to break her. His cock came in and out with Molly's groans, his moans didn’t linger, her breasts moved and his hands gripped her hip to fuck her harder.

"Oh fuck!" Shouted the detective.

With some few thrusts he came violently inside Molly. They groaned to catch their breath.

"Oh my God, Molly, never wear that suit again"

Molly was catching her breath.

"I will, my love,I will" She said smiling, turned and the detective took her face to kiss her softly.


End file.
